Help me, big brother
by rainXdropsXonXroses
Summary: Dallas has a little sister who comes to live with him. she lived in a bad environment. dally doesn't know how to take care of her seeing that she is only five years old. first story please be nice!
1. New Home

Dally's POV

The train was late. I was at the train station waiting for the brat I had to take care of now.

Apparently I have a little sister. She's five years old. Damn it I'm not good with little kids. I HATE THEM!!

Just then the train pulled up.

POV Daisy

Mommy and daddy didn't want me any more. Daddy always beat me since I could remember. Mommy would help him out or just sit there and laugh.

So now I have to live with my older brother, Dallas. I hope he ain't like daddy. I don't want that anymore.

A lady named Sarah was taking me to him. She was mean. she wouldn't talk to me and when she looked at me she would glare. Why does everybody hate me.

We finally rolled into Tulsa.

" come on I don't have all day" Sarah said grabbing my arm roughly.

She dragged me off the train to get my things, she dragged me everywhere actually. When we got inside the building I saw this really scary man. Had blonde, almost white, hair and blue hard and cold eyes.

POV Dally

I saw this soc looking woman dragging a busted up looking kid. She was walking towards me.

" Are you Dallas Winston?" she asked.

" What's it to you" I said

" here" she said shoving a bag and the kid at me and stalked off. Bitch. O looked over to see the kid looking terrified.

" What are you looking at" I asked glaring at her. She shrunk away.

"Come on let's go" I said grabbing her arm and lead her to Buck's T-bird.

Once she was in I sped off to the Curtis's.


	2. Meetings

POV Daisy

Dallas drove like a maniac. Even though i had my seatbelt on i had to hang onto the seat so i wouldn't go flying. Dallas finally started to slow down as he pulled up to a small, but friendly looking house.

"Come on," Dallas said dragging me inside the house.

when we got inside I could hear Mickey Mouse playing. I naver seen Mickey Mouse, but i could hear it as i passed by some houses. There was six guys sitting all round the living room.

"Hey guys" Dallas said living me to go sit down and leaving me standing.

Mommy and daddy use to beat me if i moved when i wasn't suppose to. i wasn't sure if it was one of those times.all of the guys said hey back to Dallas when he went to sit down. i stood there for about five minutes until someone noticed me.

" Hey little girl. What's your name?" asked this guy with rusted color hair and sideburns.

"Um..." I started, but wasn't sure if i was suppose to answer. I was used to not having to talk to anybody.No one ever noticed me before.

"My name is Two-Bit. Now that i introduced myself what's yours?" he asked again

"D-d-da-dais-daisy" i was finally able to get out.

"Daisu. What a pretty name. What are you doing her"he asked. By this time the other guys were listening and Dally was watching t.v.

" I'm sowwy. I cant be hewe wight?"i asked. Most of the time i wasn't allowed anywhere. Even mommy and daddy would kick me out.

" No I didn't men it that way!! its just we've never seen you around here and i was just wondering," he explained quickly.

" She's my sister," Dally finally said.

" You're kidding right she's to cute to be your sister. I mean has the same type of hair, blue eyes except they're innocrnt. Same skin.." Two-Bit relised that we are siblings.

" Howdy! I'm Sodapop Curtis. Those are my brothers Ponyboy and Darry. That's Steve and that's Johhny," said this really gorgeous guy.

They all said hi and i just stood there.I didn't really get why they weren't yelling at me or hitting me or looking at me in disgust. I wasn't use to this kind of behaivor. My tummy growled just then. They all started to laugh and for some reason strange reason I started to cry.

" Shit, guys what do we do," asked Two-Bit in a panic voice.

" Shut-up no one wants to hear it. If you don't I'll beat the shit out of you," said Dally as he walked up to me.

I stopped immediatly. He wass like daddy.


	3. The Day

**A.N I want to thank everybody for the reviews and for helping me with some problems in my writing.**

POV Sodapop

Wow. I didnt know Dally would actually say that to a five year old girl. Usually when Dally did this he would make anybody have a terrified expression, but Daisy face went emotionaless. She was like a zombie waiting for something to happen. Everyone in the room looked surprised. The room was dead silent.

" Um... Dally I don't know much about kids, but I don't think you're suppose to say that to them," I said trying to break the silence. Dally threw me one of his death glares

" It worked didn't it?" he said stalking back to the recliner. I just sighed.

I went over and picked up Daisy and put her on my hip. She was shooked out of her zombie stage, but was stiff. Thank God.

" Honey, are you okay?" I asked pushing away some her tangled hair.

" Why didn't he hurt me," she asked still stiff.

" He won't hurt you unless you do something bad," I said throwing glances at the guys.

" But me wewe **(it's suppose to be were, but she's five)** bad,"

" What are you talking about. You did nothing wrong," said Darry trying to keep his voice soft. I could tell he was upset what Dally said to her.

" I talked with out him saying so," she said in such a soft voice it was hard to catch.

I heard her stomach growl again. I took her into the kitchen to get something to eat. I put her on the counter and went in the search of food. I grabbed some leftover purple chicken and bread. I mad her a chicken sandwitch with ketch-up on it and some chips on the side. She took it eagerly. I notice she was wearing a long sleaved shirt and jeans. It was the middle of summer!! She must be dying in there!

" Hey Daisy. Aren't you hot?" I asked. She suddenly stiffen.

" No," she said quickly and continued to eat her sandwitch.

I went to talk to the guys for a litle bit as Daisy ate her sandwitch and chips.

" I wonder why Dally doesn't like her?" Ponyboy thought outloud. Thankfullly Dally had fallen asleep.

" I don't know Pone. I think it's because he can't keep his reputation," answered Darry.

" I hope she'll last out here," Johhny said quietly.

Daisy kind of reminded me of Johnny. She's quiet and is like a lost puppy. I knew Johnny was like this because of his parents. Dally use to say his parents never really liked him, maybe it's the same for Daisy. I heard something fall from the counter. I went in to she that Daisy jumped down from the counter. She had only eaten two bits of her sandwitch and a couple of chips.

" Were you not hungrey?" I asked walking up to her.

" Me was, but need to save for newt meal," she said looking up at me with those innocent blue eyes.

" Daisy, we're going to make more food for your next meal," I said crouching in front of her. Her eyes widen in surprise.

" Really," she asked in disbelief.

" Uh-huh. So go ahead and eat more," I said grabbing her plate.

" But me tired," she said with a yawn.

" Okay, sweetie," I said picking her up and carring her up to mine and Pone's room. She was already asleep by the time we got there.

The guys were all playing poker and i decided to join in. We were having a great time, with me and Steve trying to cheat although we kept on getting caught. After about an hour we decided to play a little football in the front yard. We wanted to keep close in case Daisy needed anything, knowing Dally wouldn't be able to do anything. It was five and Mikey Mouse was on so we had to watch it with Two-Bit.

I was in the middle of cooking dinner when I heard a scream.


	4. Nightmare

POV Daisy

Nightmare

_It was my fourth birthday and I was walking home from the park. I didn't want to hear mommy and daddy fighting. I a gang was across the street from where my house was. The gang was getting drunk and hurting eachother. I didn't notice a drunk guy behind me until he pushed me on the ground and kicked me._

_" You look like Dallas Winston. I'm going to leave a message with you girlie," he slurred his words together and smiled wicketly. He started to touch places I didn't like. After he was finished the gang started to hurt me. It was nothing compred to what I got next. _

_Once they were finished, I gathered up all my muscles to help me walk rest of the way home. When I got home daddy started to yell at me for leaveing home. Then he started to slap me. I was use to it seeing as he did it everyday. Today he was hurting me extra hard. Soon mommy started to help daddy. They wouldn'y stop. I wish that for once they wouldn't hurt me. They would hurt me on all of the holidays. Even on my birthday. I was about to pass out when I heard glass breaking. I saw that daddy had broken a beer bottle._

_" Happy birthday, sweatheart," he smiled wicketly and stabbed the beer bottle through my arm._

End of Nightmare

I was sceaming and thrashing against the sheets, along with crying. I felt people in the room. Then someone started to hold me down. That made thrash harder. I don't want to be hurt. I don'y want it anymore!

" Please daddy, don't hurt me. Me sorry," I yelled. The grip loosened. I look up to see Dally. " Me sorry, me sorry..." I kept repeating.

Soon I was in somone's arms. They were rocking me and told me everthing was going to be alright. I looked up to see that it was Johnny holding me.

" Shh. Everything is going to be alright. He won't hurt you anymore," he said. I don't know why, but I relaxed around Johhny and no one else. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

POV Johnny

Soon Daisy was asleep on my shoulder. I had no idea how I got her to calm down and fall asleep. Every time I tried to put her down she would tighten her grip around my neck, so I ended up holding her. Sodapop was lookin really sad. I'm guessing he wants her to feel comfortable around him. Everyone knows he wanted a little sister to take care of. Everyone looked really troubled, except Dally. We learn she was abused and he doesn't care. Daisy breath was tickleing me neck.

" Why do you all look so sad," asked Dally. Then someone spoke up I didn't think would talk back to him.

" Are you serious!" yelled Ponyboy. " We learn that Daisy was abused and you ask what's wrong! She's five years old and she looks like shit! I knew you were cold Dal, but I didn't expect you to be this cold. I mean come on, she's your sister!," he said taking a breath.

" Of course I don't give a shit about her. The only reason I took her in is because I could keep doing the shit I do and not go to the cooler," Dally yelled back. I was so surprise a Ponyboy I didn't hear Daisy wake up. She had tears pouring down her cheeks.

" Why does everybody hate me!" she yelled. Everyone looked up in surprise. " Awe you going to do this?" She asked in very quiet voice, rolling up her sleave. Covering her arm were black bruises and if there wasn't a bruise there was a nasty scar. I was so shock I didn't realise her squirming out of my arms. By the time realised it she was running towards the door. All of us went after her except Dal.

Ponyboy was the one who caught her and picked her up. She was screaming at us and kicking and punching Ponyboy. It wasn't that far of a walk back to the house. Daisy only gotten down the street. Dallas was still standing in the same spot when we got back.

POV Sodapop

I was so pissed at Dally right now. He really didn't care. When we got back I went straight to Dallas and punched him.

" What the hell, Sodapop," he yelled rubbing his cheek were I punched him.

" You Bastard!! You used Daisy for your plesure! If the fuzz hadn't offer that deal with you, you would have left Daisy in that house with your parents! She would be probably dead by now!! You will end up like your parents!" I yelled at him. Then his fist connected with my nose.

" Don't you ever compare me to my parents!" he yelles at me. We got a few more punches before DArry came up and broke us apart.

" That's enough!" he yelled at us. " Dallas, Sodapop is right. You are a cold bastard. You care about Johnny, since he's abused and look at your sister. She was abused probably more than Johnny is. I'v never seen bruises like those on her arms. You will end up like your parents," Darry said deadly calm. Dallas pulled out of Darry's grasp and walked out of the house, slaming the door behind him.

Daisy was in the farthest conner crying her eyes out. You could tell she didn't like fighting. When I took a step towards her she shrank back. I felt so ashamed. Johnny went over to her and started to talk to her. He was talking to ow for any of us to hear. She nodded her head and he picked her up.

" Guys I'm taking her to the park we'll be back," Johnny said heading toward the door.

Once they were gone I went to room and slammed the door.


	5. Socs

**A.N. Hey everybody thanks for all of the reveiws. Also I'm leaving Saturday to see my dad for two months and I'm not sure if he has internet. I'll try to update Friday and try to update at my dad's. Keep REVEWING.**

POV Johnny

I carried Daisy to down the block then put her down, but took hold of her hand. She look awfully tiered. She was a lot like me, hating fighting at least. We got to the park and she bolted to the swing set. I could tell that she was excited.

" Johnny, push me," she called to me. I walked over to her and started to push her. She would squeal when she started to go higher. I pushed her for about five minutes when she told me to stop. She started to slow down. She jumped off and ran to the slides. She was really entergetic when she's at a park. Finally she took a break and sat down, by the trees. I went over and sat with her.

" You know Daisy, Soda only started a fight with Dally because he likes you," I said looking down at her. " Soda always wanted a little sister to protect. He loves Ponyboy and all but, he wanted a little sister after him," I said looking up to the sky. The sun was starting to set.

" He wants me?" she asked.

" Yeah, he wants to be able to protect you. In all honesty, we don't think Dally will be able to take care of you," I said closing my eyes.

" Wow the sky so pretty," she said in awe. I looked up and saw what she was talking about. Golly, it was pretty. There was red, yellow, orange, purple, and smidge of blue.

" Johnny do your mommy and daddy hurt you," she asked in a whispered.

" Yeah. Yeah do hurt me, babygirl," I said resting my head against the tree.

" Why!? You so nice. You no hurt," she said on the verge of tears. I pulled her on my lap and started to stroke her hair.

" Shhh. Baby, it's okay. You didn't deserved to be hurt, but your parents hurt you," I said remembering her arms.

" No, no. Me always bad. Me bad," she choked through her sobs. I kept stroking her hair, not knowing to say. Her sobs started to ease away. I realized she fell asleep on me. I picked her up and started to walk back to the Curtis house. I was only got out of the park when I saw a blue corvet** (spelling?) **following me. Shit. Not now. Not with Daisy around.

" Look guys, probabyly got a girl knocked up and got the kid," said a guy in a red madras shirt. His buddies started to laugh.

" Stay away from us," I said in ny best loud voice I could make. They all stopped laughing.

" What did you say to me, greaser," he sneered. They started to circle us. Shit. Daisy was awake by now and she was shaking. Double shit.

" You heard me. Stay away from us," I said trying to stay strong. Daisy was shaking harder now. They were in a circle around us by now.

" GET THEM," yelled the socs.

They grabbed Daisy first and two took her away, while I had three on me. I saw them punching annd kicking her as I tried to get them off me. Her body went limp. I started to panic.

" GET OFF OF HER," a voice I thought I would never here. Dally.

POV Dally

How could guys say I was turning into my parents. I mean yeah I would have left her there if the fuzz hadn't offer me that deal. I didn't know how to take care of a kid. I liked to drink and smoke and I start fight when I'm drunk. I wouldn't be home half of the time. Damnit. The guys are right I will turn into my parents.

I went to the Dingo for about a half an hour hoping to find some action. Nothing happened. I started heading back to the Curtis's when saw Daisy and Johnny getting jump. DAisy's body was limp. No.

" GET OFF OF HER," I yelled at the two guys on her. Once they saw me they all ran away. Johnny was okay, he was able to put up a fight. I ran over to pick up Daisy. She was still breathing, but she was bloody and bruised all over.

" Is she okay," asked johnny walking over to us.

" I dont know. Let's get her to Darry," I said standing up. We ran to the house at full speed.

POV Sodapop

I heard the door slamming shut and Dally yelling for Darry. Darry had to go to the store. We were out of stuff to make chocolate cake and milk. I went downstairs to see a beat up Johnny and an limp Daisy in Dally's arms.

" What the hell happened!" yelled Two- Bit.

" Those mother fucker socs," Dally spat out.

" They did that to her?" Ponyboy asked in disbelief. Johnny and Dally nodded.

" Guys, maybe we should take her to the hospital. It looks like her breathing is slowing," Steve said trying to hide his panic. I left a note for Darry telling him where we were and to meet us there. Once I was finished we ran to Two-Bit's car and raced off to the hospital.


	6. Hospital

POV Dally

" Hurry up, Two-Bit," I yelled at him.

" I'm gonna as fast as I can," he yelled back at me. Daisy's breathing was a littlle steady. Her breathing wasn't getting any slower, but it was still to slow for us.

When Two-Bit pulled into the parking lot, I bolted for the doors. It look like the nurses didn't care about thier paticents. One was just chewing on bubblegum.

" Hey you, help me. My sister's breathing is to slow," I called to this chunky nurse eating a hersey.

" It's my break," she whined.

" I don't care. It's a five year old girl we're talking about," I said through a clenched jaw.

" Whatever," she said grabbing Daisy from me and putting her on a stretcher, were some nurses took her away.

" Okay, what's her name?" asked this blonde nurse.

" Her name is Daisy Winston," I said as the guys came up behind me. The nurse's head popped up as I said Winston.

" Wait did you just say Winston. As in related to Dallas Winston?" she asked, wide eyes.

" You got a problem with that?" I asked.

" Wait are you Dallas Winston?" she asked.

" Yes. Now what else do you need to know about Daisy?" I asked getting annoyed.

" Um... How old is she?" she asked now frighten because she knows who I am.

" She's five,' this time Sodapop answered. He was getting annoyed now too.

" Um.. Okay go sit in the waiting room," she said not making any eye contact.

We all went to the waiting room and sat there in silence. Damn it!! Why did I let my reputation get to my head. If I hadn't Daisy wouldn't be here. Shit, this kid is making me soft. I'll try to be a good brother. Never let this happen again. I'm making a promise to myself, to take care of Daisy. We sat there for about thirty minutes until somone spoke.

" I'm sorry," Johnny said suddenly.

" Johnny why are you sorry?" asked Steve.

" If I was stronger, they wouldn't have touch her," he said putting his head in his hands.

" Johnny, it could have happen to any of us," Soda said rubbing his back. Johnny didn't say anything. Then Darry came into the waiting room.

" Do you know how she's doing?" he asked.

" No. We don't have any information," Ponyboy said shaking his head. Darry sat down Ponyboy and put an arm around his shoulders. It was an hour later whan a doctor came out.

" Who's the guardien of Daisy Winston?" he asked.

" How is she doc?" I asked him.

" She has three broken ribs, a broken nose, a broken arm and leg," he said, actually sounding sorry.

" Wait, how did she get so bad?" Soda asked him.

" Her body is really weak, so she's more fragile then a normal five year old. Do you know how she got so hurt?" he asked.

" She was abused by our parents. Then she was attacked by socs today. What room is she in?" I asked in a cold voice.

" She's in room in 101," he said probably not wanting to talk to me. " She's awake, but be gentle. She's very scared," he said. I nodded and headed off.

She was awake staring up at the ceiling. She didn't didn't notice us as we walked in. She turned her head as she heard me pull up a chair and sat by her.

" Hey Daisy. How are you feeling?" I asked trying to talk in a soft voice.

" Me chest hurt," she said pointing towards her ribs.

" Honey, that's because you broke you ribs," Two-Bit said walking over to stand by me.

" Owie. Soda can me have a hug?" She asked. Soda looked surprised, but nodded. He sat on her bed and hugged her. It lasted for about thirty seconds, then Daisy pulled away and giggled.

" What's so funny?" asked Two-Bit.

" Soda gives good hugs," she said through her giggles. That seemed to lighten the mood. Then the nurse came in.

" Okay boys. Visiting hours are over. Two can spend the night, since she's so young," ther nurse said in a bored tone.

" Dally and Johnny stay," Daisy said. I was surprised when she said my name. All of us nodded. Soon as they guys left Daisy fall asleep. I rested my head on her bed and closed my eyes. Johnny did the same thing. What a great day for Daisy, I thought as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, feeling someone playing with my hair. I looked up to see Daisy was awake. Johnny was still asleep.

" Hey Dais. Are you feeling better?" I asked. She nodded her head still playing with my hair. " Are you having fun?" I asked. She giggled and nodded her head.

" Dally got pretty hair. So soft," she giggled.

" Aw. Ain't that so cute," I heard Two-Bit's voice come from the door. Johnny started to wake up.

" Two-Bit shut-up," I growled at him. He and the gang just laughed.

" Soda hug," demanded Daisy.

" Yes ma'am," Soda said saluting and walking over to hug her.

" Guys watch her I'mgoin to clean up," I said walking out the door.

" Okay," they said at the same time. For some reason I felt that thing were going to get better.

**A.N hey everybody i will be able to update in a few weeks so don't kill me. My dad doesn't have internet so i'm not able to update. I'm using a friends computer. keep reviewing.**


	7. A New Day

A.N. Hey everybody I'm back. So don't worry about me on not updating. I'm warning you all Dally is going to be really cold soon to some people, but then go back to being half way soft to them again. ENJOY!!

POV Dally

I went home to take a shower and get some clean clothes. I grabbed a pair for Jonny, since he's living with me and Daisy's pajammas, or what I thought were her pajammas. The apartment is really small. I only have one bedroom and one bathroom. I have a couch and a chair, so we have places for everybody to sleep. We're still trying to figure out who gets the bedroom. We store all of our stuff in there.

I reach the hospital, to only see the guys in the waiting room. they look awful, like they caused something. So I asked," Guys, why aren't you guys with Daisy?"

Johnny answered," She had some sort of attack. Her heart suddenly stopped working. They were able to bring her back, but she's in intense care." He looked awful. " She was just laughing," Johnny said starting to cry.

" Come on Johnny, she'll be okay." Soda said trying to comfort him. Johnny just shook his head.

" Dally, go ask what's going on. They won't tell us since we aren't family," Darry said pointing towards the front desk. I gave him the clothes.

" How is Daisy Winston," I asked in such a cold voice I didn't know I had.

" I'm sorry we are only telling her parents," she sighed.

" Look, I'm her brother and our parents won't care shit about her. Tell me what's going on before I go back there," I said leaning over the desk.

" She's has a virus that we didn't see. Since she was able to make it over night without the medication, she'll be fine. Her room is 34 in intensive care. Only one person can go in there at a time. Also you got to stop smoking around her or you will kill her. Now back off," she said as the gang gathered around.

" I'll go first. You guys can figure out who goes next," I said heading through the hall.

When I got there Daisy looked like a ghost. Her skin wasn't pale it was bone white. She looked so fragil, like if you go over and touch her she would turn into dust. Her hair is tangled, it look like you will have to cut it off to get it untangled. She opened her eyes turned to a dull blue, not the passinate blue she has. She had tubes everywhere. She looked like a different person.

" Dally," she called out, in such a weak voice it almost broke my heart. Almost. **( I know I made Dally soft. Don't kill me if you don't like it)**

" I'm here don't worry," I said going to sit in the chair by her bed.

" Why did daddy hurt me?" she asked suddenly.

" I don't know. Your not the only one dad has hurt. He doesn't like children. He finds plesure in hurting them," I said watching her twitch a little in her fingures.

" Dally will you hold hand and tell me a story?" she asked. I wasn't sure about eigther. I feel like I will break her if I touch her and I've never told a story before.

I grabbed her hand as gentle as I could and began," Once apon a time, there was a little princess. She was quiet and she was hurt by many others. Her own parents didn't want her, so they sent her deep into the forest. There she met seven men. They took her in, seeing as she was about five. She was scared to be around them, since they looked mean and could scare off people. One of the men thought she was just a stupid kid, but when she told them who she was and why she was sent away, he realised they were the same. Then one night they were attacked by the mean old trolls (socs) and she was injured. they treated her and she got healthy. And they lived happily ever after," I said, proud of myself, since it was my first story.

I looked over and saw that she fell asleep with a smile on her face. I let go of her hand and got up to let someone else in. I went into the waiting room to see the whole gang argueing on seeing who goes next.

" Soda why don't go in. Your good at making up stories and shit like that," I said sitting down next to Johnny. Soda pratically ran to her room.

" Dally, don't you have a date with Sylvia in like now?" Johnny asked.

" Shit, I do. Oh well, she'll end up some other gut tonight," I said leaning back and closing my eyes.

" Dally how did she look?" asked Darry.

" Like a breakable glass doll," I said opening my eyes again. If I close ny eyes I will see her fragil face.

" I'm going to kill those damn socs," Two-Bit growled.

" We will be right by you, man," Steve said. I never seen care for someone this much besides Evie.

" Darry aren't you suppose to be at work?" I asked.

" No I'm taking the day off. My boss was pretty pissed, but whatever," Darry said rubbing his forehead.

Soda came out ten minutes later, looking like he's seen a ghost or Daisy.

" My god. She looks dead," Soda said looking really freaked out. Johnny got up and walked to Daisy's room.

" Spooky, huh?" I asked.

" I thought I would break her of I touched her. She asked me to hold her hand and I was afraid to touched her," he said rubbing his hands together.

" We decided to kill the socs and then my parents," I said lighting a cancer stick.

" I'm with you there," He said.

" Did she ask you to tell her a story?" Steve aked.

" Yeah and Dally you tell really shity stories," he said doing his famouse grin. I punched him in the arm.

" It was my firdt time ever making up a story and telling it," I said. Then a doctor came out to talk to us.

" Which one of you is Dallas Winston?" He asked.

" I am," I said standing up.

" Your sister will be able to leave the hospital in about a week, if she doesn't have anything else happen to her," He said looking at his clipboard. the guys started to yell out of happiness.


	8. Sylvia

POV Dally.

It's been a week and we were just leaving the hospital at 5 p.m. I had spent every night with Daisy, since she wouldn't let go of my hand day or night. Everyone in the gang spent the night at least once, except Darry. His boss didn't like him missing work. Daisy's leg and nose were all healed by the end of the, so we didn't have to take a wheelchair. Daisy was tired so I and to pick her carry her to the apartment.

" Me so happy," Daisy said trying to sound excited, but she was to tired.

" We're all happy," Johnny said grinning. I smirked.

" Johnny got any smokes on you?" I asked.

" Yeah, but I don't think we should smoke around Daisy. Remember what that nurse said?" Johnny asked and getting me a cigarette.

" Yeah remember waht she said. We're most likely to die before Daisy with these," I said lighting the smoke.

" No you can't die!!" Daisy yelled and started to cry.

" Shit what do I do?" I asked Johnny when Daisy started to squirm in my arms. Johnny rolled his eyes.

" Daisy, baby, we ain't gonna die. Dally is just being himself. He won't die on you," Johnny said rubbing her back.

She looked up to me and said, " No Dieing."

I nodded

" Me like the smell of cig-cig-cig. Those," Daisy said pointing to the cigarette in my hand. We laughed.

It took twenty minutes to get to the apartment. Daisy had fallen asleep in my arms. It started to sprinkle when we got to the apartment building. I live on top floor and no one had rooms up there, so I had the whole floor to myself. When I opened the door there was Sylvia sitting in the middle of the floor. This ain't good.

POV Sylvia

That jackass. He thinks he can just blow me off like I'm a piece a dust. I bet he just fell asleep. Yeah, that's it. He wouldn't blow me off for no other girl. i mean come on I'm the hottest girl in this stupid town. Guess I got find myself a new date. I ended up with some cowboy. Don't remember his name and don't care.

That BASTARD!! Its been almost a week and he hasn't called!! I am so going to kill him. He better have a good reason for not calling me. That is it! I'm going to his apartment and wait for him and ain't gonna leave until he sleeps with me. I got to his apartment to find it empty. I sat down and waited for him for two haours. He came in with a little girl in his arns, sleeping, and that quiet kid. The little girl looked liked Dally only in girl form.

" Sylvia, what are you doing here," He said in a cold voice. Good just how I like him.

" Baby, I haven't seen you in a week. I miss you," I said getting up.

" Hey Dallly, I'm goning to the movies with Pony. Be back later." That quiet kid said leaving. Dally nodded.

" Dally?" The little twerp said waking up.

" What is it, Daisy?" He asked in a softer voice.

" Can we go see Sodapop?" She asked popping her "p" on Sdapop

" Nope. Not tonight, hun. You got to get use to your new home," Dally said in the same voice, Wait did he just say" hun".

" Who is she?" Daisy asked.

" I'm Sylvia, pumkin,' I said in my sweetest voice.

" I don't like her," She said hugging Dally tighter. My eye twiched.

" It's okay, she was just leaving," Dally said glaring at me.

" Me hungry," She said. Dally sighed carring her to the kitchen and sitting her on th counter. He started to make pasta.

" You are to cute," I said pinching her cheeks. She started to cry.

" Dally," Sobbed loudly.

" WHat's the- goddammit Sylvia. Get the hell out." He yelled at me. When he turned around I slapped the little brat.

" You stupid little bitch. Go burn in hell. I can see why your parents hated you," I said with venom in my voice.

" Sylvia, leave my baby sister alone," Dally roared. I shrank back and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

A.N. Yes a cliffy. kinda. Okay I need a little help. I need some ideas for chapters. Please help me out. Thanks love you all.


	9. trance

**A.N. Hey everybody!! I want to thank everybody who gave me ideas for later chapter, which I think will be very amazing!! Otay anyways I've been really busy with marching band and still will be until November. So I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating that much. **

POV Daisy

No. Not again. Not again, please. I don't want it, need it. Please. please, please don't make me go through it again. I'll do anything not to have it again.

" Daisy are alright?" Dally asked me.

" No, no, no, no," I started to chant, looking up at him with a dead face.

" Daisy calm down," he said knealing down in front of me. " Daisy, calm the hell down!"

He's yelling oh no. When daddy got mad he would yell. Then came the hits and kicks. Then I would go into a long sleep. I braced myself for his fist, but it never came. I sat  
there forever, with my eyes close.

" Daisy, baby? Are you okay?" I heard Johnny ask. My eyes flew open and I crawled over to where he sat and into his lap. I started cried, but I finally fell asleep.

POV Johnny

Me and Ponyboy had dates tonight. Mine was girl who I've been dating for the last two months. She's a greacer, she's shy, very quiet, and her parents treat her like crap, so she usually ends up at the lot. Now I'm trying to convince her to come stay with me, Dall, and Daisy. She said she would let me know today if she was going to stay with me or not. Her name is Raven. Ponyboy had a date with the one and only Cherry Valance.

" Raven, have you made up your mind yet?" I asked as we took a walk in the park after the movie.

She bit her lip. " Johnny I really love you and you know it, but I'm scared my parents will do something to hurt you if I leave," She said leaning her head on my shoulder as we sat on a bench.

" I know you love me and I love you. That's why I want you to come live with me. I don't want you to get hurt anymore," I said leaning my head on her head. We stayed silence for a few minutes until she said something.

" Can I bring my stuff over tomorrow?" she asked. At first I was surprise, then it turned into joy.

" Yeah of course! Whenever you want," I said kissing her hair.

" Johnny! Johnny!!" I heard someone call out to me. I looked up over my shoulder to see Ponyboy running up to us.

" What up Pone?" I asked as me and Raven stood up.

" Dally called. He was freaking out. Sylvia hit Daisy and she's curled up in a little ball on the floor with her eyes closed and Dally can't get her out her trance. You got to go help him. Oh' hi Raven," He said running back the way he came.

" Who's Daisy?" asked Raven.

" She's Dally's five year old sister," I said heading towards the apartment, with Raven in tow.

" I bet she's really scared, since her parents hurt her," Sahe said i stopped short. I didn't tell Raven that Daisy was abused.

" How did you know?"

" I don't think a five year old would go into a trance by getting hit once. When I was younger and my parents would hit me I would go into a trance type thing. It was a routine like it happens the same way each time. She must be terrified. Wait, how come Ponyboy was looking for?"

" she's attached to me like I'm the only one who can save her from everything in the world. She's to sweet to have gone through any of this shit," I said in the coldest voice I had. Raven flinched. " Sorry."

We walked in silence. When we got to the apartment. I found Dally sitting in front of Daisy in the kitchen, trying to get her of her state.

" Daisy, baby? Are you alright?" I asked. Her eyes flew open and she crawled over to where sat done and sat in my lap. She started to cry, but soon after she fell asleep. Raven Had fallen asleep on the couch. I put Daisy in the one bed we had. and went to the living room. Dally was asleep on the recliner. I walked over to the couched and layed beside Raven. She was scrawny girl. She was only 5'2 and she was as skinny as a broom.

I was asleep until I woke up to screaming in the bedroom...

A.N. I just want to thank everyone for the support. THANK YOU!!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Hello. I just want to thank edwardandbella4evah. They are always saying that they will help me with my story. So I want everybody to know I'm a very open person, so if you have any ideas for my story just message me and I will try to use them in the story. ENJOY!!**

* * *

POV Johnny

I woke up to Daisy screaming. She hadn't had any nightmares since the first day she moved here. Raven started to wake up. She rolled around to look at me. Her gray eyes were looking into my eyes when Daisy screaming came louder.

" You should go check on her," Raven said.

" Yeah I was just seeing if you would wake up," I said getting off the couch. I looked to the recliner to see that Dally was already up and in Daisy's room. I looked back at Raven, to see that she fell asleep. I walked into Daisy's room to see Dally had finally got her to calm down and she was in his arms.

POV Dally

I don't know how Johnny got her to calm down, but I'm glad he did. She was scared so much, by one little slap I don't know how she handled with the old man and hag. Raven ended up here, as usual. I don't have a problem with her. She's Johnny in female form. They're a perfect match. Johnny asked her to move in with us, of course I didn't here this until this morning. I ended up reading some magazine that was on the ground till I fell asleep.

I woke up to Daisy's scream. I bolted up in surprise. I saw Johnny start to stir awake. I went to Daisy and saw her trying to escape the sheets that were tangled around her.

" Help me," She started to whimpered.

I walked to the bed and gave her a little shake. " Daisy, come on wake up."

I whispered really softly and i don't know where that came from, but she started to wake up.

" Dally," she asked groggily.

I nodded.

" Don't give me back to daddy and mommy," She started to cry.

" I won't," I said sitting on the bed and picking her up so she sat on my lap.

" Mommy and daddy will hurt me lots, if you make me go back," she said sleppily. " Stay with me," was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.

" You got her to calm down?" Johnny asked standing in the doorway.

" Pretty surprising, huh," I said looking down at the little girl in my arms.

" You staying in here tonight?" He asked.

" Yeah the dwarf, won't let me go."

" Well goodnight," He said.

" Night," I said laying down.

I woke up to noise in the kitchen and little squeaks. I groaned. Why do they have to be so damn loud in the morning. I rolled over and slowly headed towards the kitchen. When I got there I saw Johnny making some eggs and Raven brushing Daisy's hair hair.

" Morning Dal," Johnny said from the stove.

' Morning," I said yawning. Suddenly I felt something on my foot. I looked down to see Daisy standing on it. She was hugging my leg tightly. " What you doin?"

" Daisy than Dally. He best brother in world," she said looking up at me.

" Well you're something to, kid," I mean I couldn't really tell her that she was growing on me. I mean in public I still known as the biggest bad ass out there.

" Breakfast is ready," Johnny called from the kitchen.

" Yummy egg," Daisy yelled running to the table.

" Thanks Johnny, but I got to shower then go yo work. I said heading towards the bathroom.

Its time to go to the stables. " I'll be back around seven let's just meet at the Curtis's," I said heading out.

" Bye bye, Dally," I heard Daisy say before I closed the door.

Hopefully today will be smooth for Daisy.


	11. Curtis House

**Hey everybody!! Its been so long since I updated!! Don't worry though marching band season is over I will update more often.**

Johnny POV

Once we finished breakfast we decided to head to the Curtis's. It's Saturday so everybody should be there minus Darry and Dally. Raven went to help Daisy change out of her pajamas and into street clothes. I was doing dishes when I heard the bedroom door open. Daisy came out in blue jeans and a pink tanktop with purple flowers all over. Raven I was wearing blue jeans, a black tanktop and a flannel shirt.

" Are you girls ready?" I asked putting the last of the dishes away.

" Yep. We're ready." Raven said in a quiet voice. I nodded and grabbed her hand.

" You guys are like a mommy and daddy. A nice pair. Not like mommy and daddy." Daisy said in a soft voice almost like she was afraid to talk about them.

Raven blushed a little, but didn't say anything. I smiled a little showing her that she didn't say anything wrong.

" Okay how about we head out now." I suggested. Daisy nodded and grabbed Raven's hand. She gave it a little squeeze. I grabbed Raven's hand once we got outside. We walked in silence.

Once we got outside of the Curtis house we heard glass breaking and some colorful vocabulary ( Two-bit ). We walked in to see Two-bit running around like chicken who just got his head cut off.

" What did you do?" Screamed Soda from the kitchen.

" Well I was getting a beer and then I saw a shinny penny. I mean real shinny. And you know how Darry has the glass dove that used to be Mrs. Curtis. Well I kind of knocked it over when I was getting the penny. It ain't my fault that its that low to the ground," Two-bit wailed.

" Two-bit you just got yourself a death wish!" Yelled Soda.

" Don't turn me into Darry!!! He's like the boogyman! One look and your dead!" Two-bit yelled at Soda.

" Is that true?!" asked Daisy in a small voice. She had a terrifed look on her face. Two-bit heard her.

" Uh. No!!! Darry likes you!! He'll only kill me. You know because I'm a shithead-" Two-bit started to ramble, but then Sodapop cut him off

" Don't cuss in front of her you, idiot!"

Two-bit looked down at his shoes looking very down. Then Daisy giggled.

" Two-bit funny," she giggled again.

" he he. Let's go watch T.V." Two-bit said leading the way.

* * *

**A.N Okay I don't know what to do for my next chapter. Help please. I know this chapter is really short!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody!! Its been so long since I updated!! After marching band ended I had winter percussion so I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've also have been having terrible case of writers block so if you have any ideas please send them to me!!!!!  
**

POV Johnny

Mickey Mouse was on and no one had a choice in what we were going to watch. Two-bit, Soda, Steve, and Ponyboy took the couch. Raven and I took Darry's armchair. We were both able to sit side by side in the chair. And somehow Daisy ended up on Two-bit's feet. I don't know how she was comfortable on his feet, but she looked relaxed since we first got here.

" I've never seen Mickey Mouse before," Daisy said absolutely amazed by the show.

" No way!!!" Two-bit said lifting up his feet and putting Daisy on his lap. " You've never seen Mickey Mouse!!"

" No," Daisy giggled a little.

" Guys I think Daisy took out my heart and stomped on it," Two-bit said acting all dramatic.

" I'm sorry," Daisy said looking a little panicked.

" Don't worry about him Daisy. He'll be fine," Sodapop said taking her away from Two-bit and sitting her on his lap.

" But he said I stomped on his heart," Daisy said with her bottom lip quivering.

" You didn't really, Daisy. He was only pretending," Ponyboy said.

" Oh." Daisy said laying her head on Soda's chest.

" What time does Dallas get off work?" Steve asked after about a hour of watching Mickey Mouse.

" I don't know. He'll probably head to the Dingo afterwards," I said.

" So will you meet him there?" asked Soda stroking Daisy's hair.

" Don't know. I don't think it would be a good place for Daisy." I said

" Yeah that's true, but you need to take her to Dally so he can get use to her." said Steve. I know it's weird hearing that from him.

" Yeah, yeah we know." Raven said.

When I looked over to Daisy I saw her asleep on Sodapop. Sodapop looked down at her in awe. Never in a million years would you think Daisy would fall asleep on somone. She snuggled even deeper in Soda's chest as if to save the warmth that came from him.

" Aw. That's adorable," whispered Raven.

"Hmm. She's very cute when she sleeps," Said Soda

We wanted to go meet Dally, but Daisy was finally asleep and she didn't get that much sleep last night. She curled into a tight ball on Sada's lap and her blonde curls sprayed all over his chest. She then started to shiver.

" Two-bit hand me a blanket," I said. He handed it to me not even paying attention where he threw it.

"Here," I said handing the blanket to Soda, so he could wrap Daisy in it.

" Thanks man."

We watched about another hour of t.v. before Daisy started to stir awake.

"Good afternoon, Sleephead," Two-bit said not even looking away from the t.v.

"Good afternoon," She mumbled sleeply.

" Are you hungrey, hun?" Sodapop asked her.

"A little," She said waking up a little.

" Here I'll go make green eggs and ham," Soda said suddenly with a burst of energy.

" Isn't that a book?" Daisy asked curiously.

" Yeah it's by this guy named Dr. Suess," Ponyboy said. Leave it to Pony to bring up books.

" Can you read it to me?" She asked.

" Sure Kiddo. I just have to find it." Pony said, hopping up from his seat and went to his room to go find it.

Look liked this afternoon was going to be adventorous.

* * *

**I know it wasn't much, but I wanted to give you guys something since its been forever. Don't hate me hopefully I can get some ideas from you guys!!!!**

**Thank you for reading my story!!!!  
**


End file.
